Yasumeru/guide
Yasashi's Effects RPG Enter the brown door to the southeast. Go north until you see a little shed with a stack of firewood next to it. Enter it and go through the corridor full of statues. In the volcano maze, keep going east, avoiding any other paths until you can go north to see a jail door. Go inside to find a strange room. Interact with the crystal to get teleported to a copy of Yasashi's house and yard. Go inside the house and interact with the book on the floor to receive the effect. Child Enter the white door to the southwest. Go inside the school. Go to classroom 1-C and interact with the door to the northwest. In the Homework area, go all the way west and a little bit south and interact with the hole to enter another room. Interact with the child NPC to receive the effect. Kanji Enter the white door to the southwest. Go inside the school. Go upstairs and enter classroom 2-C. There should be a monitor that's lit up. Interact with it to be sent inside a red-carpeted maze. Keep going north and east until you get to a big door. Enter it and go up. Interacting with the box in front of the headless Yasashi will bring you to a room with a flashing "VIDEO CALIBRATION" sign. Interact with the person sitting in front of the desk to receive the effect. Glitch (The Child effect is needed to get this effect.) Enter the brown door to the southeast. Go east until the Inn is just off-screen and then go north until you see a door with no opening behind it. Enter it and you'll be taken to Template World. Go all the way southeast and enter another door. In this next area, interact with the cube to enter the GB Maze. Follow the left path until you reach a pair of doors. Enter the doors and you'll be taken to a dining room. Go down the staircase and go through the corridor. In the jail cells, use the Child effect to crawl under the bars. Interact with the statue to get teleported inside another room. Interact with the angel shadow to receive the effect. Neon Enter the elevator to the northeast. Go through the corridors and step on the tile to get teleported. Go northwest from where you got teleported to and find a tree with a doorway surrounded with glitched blocks. Enter it to get teleported to a house full of Yasashis. Enter the wooden door and go slightly northwest until you find another house surrounded with Yasashis. Go through the glitchy rooms until you find a neon room. Interact with the tombstone to receive the effect. Inverted Instead of going through the blue door to the nexus, enter the red door and repeatedly enter and exit the bed until you get teleported to a room with double doors. (If you just get static, you'll still be teleported to the room, you just can't see the room due to a bug.) Enter the doors and after an event you'll be taken to a glitchy copy of Yasashi's house. Exit the house and go all the way down the mountain. Then go up the path to the right and go inside the house with the two statues. Interact with the glitched Yasashi and go through the cave. Flip the switch and go through the cave next to it. Go all the way back down to the bottom then go up the middle path back to the house. Try to go in, then after the event, interact with the NPC in the middle of the fake nexus to receive the effect. Yasashi will wake up afterwards. Events The Blacksmiths' Cult in the Inn Enter the brown door to the southeast and enter the Inn. Enter the jail doors in the middle and go downstairs. Enter the door and go through the corridors, interacting with every blacksmith that you can interact with to make the next room unlock. Don't worry about the blacksmiths that appear out-of-reach. After the corridors, interact with the book to activate the event. Yasashi will wake up afterwards. Trapped in the Mall Enter the elevator to the northeast. Go slightly northwest and enter the door in the middle of a diamond shape. Inside the mall, there should be a boarded door next to a hole. Use the Child effect to enter the hole and activate the event. After the event, use the wake up skill to end the dream. Elevator Enter the white door to the southwest. Go inside the school and go upstairs to classroom 2-B. It's boarded up but one of the windows is breakable and you can enter it. Interact with the treasure chest to get a key. Go back downstairs to the locked door between the restrooms and the front door. Unlock it and take the elevator. Keep entering and exiting the next room until another elevator on the other side appears. Take it and interact with the window in the room with the two NPCs to finish the event and wake up. Wallpaper Guide WIP Ending After collecting all of the effects, drop them all off in the hallway beyond the red door. The area should turn gray. Go back to the nexus and there should be a new door in the middle. Enter it and interact with the smiling Yasashi. In the next area, find another smiling Yasashi in the middle of a circle and interact with him. Then go outside to view the ending. Category:Walkthroughs